


The Choices We Make

by TheNomadGold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Choices, Hope, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to face the darkness boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choose Me

 

Castiel opened his eyes to a clanking sound. He was lying on the ground, some type of concrete. Inside some old, abandoned factory-warehouse. He sat up. Immediately, his ears perked up and he sensed danger. He looked to his left and saw Sam shackled to a pipe running above and across the building, his feet barely touching the floor. Sam was jerking at the chains with all his might, surely leaving bruises along his wrists. But it was no use. The pipe didn't budge.

"Sam." Castiel quickly stood to his feet and was about to rescue Sam when he heard a low moan. He turned to his right and his heart dropped.

"Dean!"

Dean's head was drooping to the side and his hands were also shackled above to the pipe. He looked like he was just waking from being knocked out cold.

Castiel's heart began racing.

"Dean!" He took one step to his right and was immediately hit by a stabbing pain in his chest. "Aaaahh!!!" It was crippling. He fell back to the floor on his knees.

"Well, well, well. Is it not but the fallen angel. In the FLESH!"

Castiel looked up at the familiar voice. " Amira." He struggled through the sharp pain.

Amira stood in front of a small wooden work desk. "The one and only! Castiel. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Cas! Amira stop!"

Dean was now fully conscious.

Amira walked towards Dean and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry my love. We're just talking."

Dean pulled his face away from her touch.

"Hmmmm. Let's keep this short shall we? "

Amira turned back and walked back over to the center of the warehouse where Castiel cowered in pain. She ran her hand through the air and out of nowhere an hour glass appeared before them. It hovered over Amira's hand.

"Time. Castiel time is not on your side today. But _I_ am."

The pain had subsided slightly and Cas was able to focus. "What do you want Amira? "

 

" I, it's not what _I_ want Castiel. It's what I want _you_ to have. "

Castiel, Dean, and Sam looked perplexed.

"Choice.I give you the gift of choice Castiel. A gift that many would die for!"

" !hat do you want from me?!" Castiel growled. He heard the continuous chain rattling coming from Sam and Dean. Both desperate to get free. But to no avail it seemed.

"It's simple really when you think about it. You love the Winchester boys. You would sacrifice yourself for them. But Cas, you've been at this for sometime now. And that's no fun! So I only ask of you to finally choose. One Winchester over the other." Amira's smile grew wickedly wider.

"I will not take part in this game of yours Darkness!"

"Then I will kill them both." Amira slowly walked back towards the work desk and sat the hour glass down. She then turned, folded her arms, and leaned on the edge of the desk. She smiled.

Castiel looked both ways as he heard twin screams of pain and agony coming from Sam and Dean.

 

"Stop! Stop it!", he yelled holding up both of his hands in the air. 

The screams subsided. Amira's eyes gleamed at Castiel as she smiled.

"You have one minute."

"But that's an hour glas...

"Minute my dear angel. This should be interesting." Amira turned over the glass structure. "Clock's ticking."

Castiel stood, shaking in his legs. Utterly defeated, he looked at Dean for any plan of action. Nothing registered on his face but pure fear.

Castiel brought his hand to his head. He could feel the seconds pounding away in his skull. He slowly raised his head to look at Sam whose eyes were already misting over. Castiel felt tears forming in his own. "I, I'm..."

 

"It's okay. Cas, I know. It's okay man."

Castiel could not look at Sam anymore as he broke into full out tears. Of rage, of sorrow, of love.

"I'm so sorry!" The emotion of love took hold of Castiel like never before. He started rushing towards Dean. Suddenly, Sam started howling in pain again.

"Oh! Did I forget to mention? Your feet are resting on my very own  pain balance scale Castiel. Every step you take closer to Dean intensifies Sam's pain."

Castiel saw he had roughly thirty seconds left. Half of the sand was already resting on the bottom. He gathered his nerve and raced to reach Dean. Sam's screams grew louder.

"Cas! Cas stop!! Go back you're hurting him! You're hurting Sam! No!!"

Castiel was overwhelmed. He tried to ignore Dean and free him of his confinements with the key Amira had slid with her foot over to him on the floor. Dean kept pushing him back crying out "No! No!"

" I have to! I HAVE TO! " Castiel shook Dean's body as tears continued to follow down his cheeks.

"Do you love me Castiel?" Dean locked in on Castiel's giant, blue eyes.

Castiel couldn't lie to him. "Yes."

"You would do anything for me?" 

"Please Dean!" Cas beat on Dean's chest and looked away as the tears stormed faster down his eyes blinding him for the moment.  "Don't make me do this!"

"Save Sam."

Castiel looked at Dean again and placed his hand against Dean's warm cheek. For the briefest second, Dean closed his eyes and leaned into it. Then his eye opened "Now Castiel!"

Castiel whipped around and ran as fast as he could to a now unconscious Sam, taken under by the pain induced by Amira. It took all of Cas strength not to turn back to Dean whose screams would haunt him for the rest of his life. He felt his pain. All of his agony was with Castiel. He turned the key to unlock the chains around Sam's wrist. He hoisted Sam's long body over his shoulder and did not look back as he transferred them back to the bunker.

Castiel laid Sam on the floor of the main bunker room and collapsed beside him.

 

Dean is dead. Dean is dead. Dean is dead. Those were Castiel's last thoughts before losing consciousness. 

 

 


	2. Have Pity for God's Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the sun shall rise!

Amira looked up into the air. "Five minutes God damn it!" She brought her fist down hard on the desk.

"He...he didn't save you."

Dean lifted his head slowly. His mind groggy from Amira's onslaughter of pain.

"Is that a question?"

Amira put her hand to her head and stomped one of her patent leather black high heels on the concrete floor. "That wretched angel was supposed to save you Dean! _I_ knew it! _Sam_ knew it. Hell, the WHOLE FREAKING UNIVERSE KNEW! Even you yourself knew he would go after you!"

Amira seemed frazzled. Dean glanced at the minute glass. All the sand now rested at the bottom.

"Why am I not dead Amira?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

" No no no this wasn't supposed to happen!" She paced back and forth a couple of times  and then rushed over to Dean.

"He was supposed to--- and you were going to--- ughh!" In her frustration she zapped the chains off of Dean's wrist and he came crashing down to the floor. He was too weak to sit up.

Amira sat on the floor and lifted Dean's head into her lap. She stroked his face. All Dean felt was cold.

"God granted me this test. My brother allowed me to test the fallen angel and bring death by curse to the unwanted Winchester. I _knew_ that Castiel would fail choosing you over Sam because he is selfish. He put you first over _so_ many others. I also knew that if he saved you, then you would despise him forever and eventually see that, that _we_ are true soulmates Dean! We could have been soulmates!

Dean's vision started to blur. Amira's face became fuzzy. "Could...could've?" He tried to focus.

"You're dying Dean Winchester. And as someone who has been touched by the mark of Cain, I'm dying too! Dean noticed Amira spoke with fear but no other emotion.

" Son of a bitch!"

" I'm so sorry I-" Amira started whispering in Dean's ear then stopped as she felt him chuckling, his chest moving rapidly.

"-I didn't know death could be so humorous!" Amira pulled back and looked at Dean. "I thought this could be our last happy moment together?! As soulmates, we will be bonded til the very end! Maybe even eternity!" Amira tried to kiss Dean but he purposely moved his head away.

He was now only catching pieces of Amira's words as the world began to fade away. He closed his eyes and used his last strength to make himself known.

"You...you're wrong. He is selfless. True. Eyes of blue. My soulmate.

Dean opened his eyes in awe. "Castiel."

Dean did not move again.

  
Amira stood straight up in shock letting Dean's now lifeless body slam to the floor. She was next.

Before she had time to think, she heard him. The warehouse shook.

"TIME'S UP. MY SISTER YOU HAVE FAILED. FAILED TO SHOW MERCY, LOVE, A SIMPLE ACT OF KINDNESS. YOU WILL NOT EXPERIENCE DEATH, FOR DEATH IS EASY. DEATH IS SERENE. DEATH IS PEACEFUL. DEATH IS A JOB WELL DONE. SINCE YOU ARE SO WRAPPED UP IN YOURSELF, LET IT BE FOREVERMORE."

"No, wait!"

God snapped his fingers.

At that Amira never saw the light or life again. Only darkness.

God stooped down beside the poor Winchester boy and pitied him.

 


	3. Heart Ache, Heart Break, Heart Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts are interesting!

"You're going". Castiel murmured to Sam. He was sitting at the dining table of the bunker sipping coffee. He'd acquired a taste for it over the last couple of months. Sam was hovering behind him. A back pack rested on his shoulders as he continued to complain to Castiel. Castiel had grown closer to Sam. Much closer now that he was one of two of his remaining "family"  that was still alive, and he promised Claire he would not interfere with her life so...but GOD was Sam annoying! When he complained, he really did sound like a girl. No wonder Dean grew so irritated with him. Castiel wanted to slap him. Instead he stood up to dump the remaining bits of coffee in his mug in the sink. _Dean_...

 

"...We should probably contact the other hunters again, see if they know of anything we might have missed lately. Or if they've seen signs of---

 

"We've left our contact information with them Sam, I'm sure they would contact us right away." Castiel started rinsing out his cup. "Anyway, I told you what Dean's wishes were. You have to accept them. I am"

 

"But what if we-

 

"You're going and that's final!" Castiel's tone left no room for question.

Not deterred by his tone, Sam spun around to face Castiel at the kitchen sink. "I just don't think we looked into this as much as we should! We didn't see him----"

 

Castiel slammed the mug down on the kitchen floor, the shattering noise echoing throughout the bunker. "Dean's DEAD! Dean's DEAD Sam!"

Sam moved closer to Castiel and pointed a finger in his face. He looked desperate and his face was becoming flushed just like Castiel's. "You...you don't know THAT!" Tears began running down Sam's face.

"I do know." Castiel said gently. A tear escaped Castiel's eye. He tried his hardest to hold the rest back. He gently pressed on Sam's finger to lower it from his face.  "I don't hear him anymore. Not after that day."

Sam sniffled and raised an eyebrow. "Hear him?!"

"His heartbeat Sam." Cas looked to Sam for understanding.

"How can you---"

"I can hear all the heartbeats in the world if I tune into them." Castiel reached out and put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.  "Sam, you asked me a long time ago why I didn't answer your prayers as suddenly as Dean's."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know already! You felt closer to him." He wiped his face.

Castiel shook his head. "You forget Sam, I had to _reconstruct_ Dean from Hell. I pieced his whole _being_ back together! Including his--"

"Heart." Sam's eyes grew big as realization kicked in.

Castiel's eyes grew big and his blue eyes shined as he spoke. "I saw good in him even then Sam, and to make sure I could protect him, I made up a unique rhythm that I could recognize." Castiel blushed slightly, but Sam didn't seem to notice. "When listening, Dean's heart would be the only one off beat from the rest of the world. He was much easier for me to pinpoint than you... I'm sorry for not coming sooner to you when you needed me. It just, it took time."

"That's, that's... Why didn't you tell him? Tell us?"

Castiel rocked Sam's shoulders back and forth. "Sam. How would you feel if I told you I placed a tracking device in you that you could _never_ get rid of and that I would ALWAYS know where you were everyday, every hour, every SECOND of your life?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Yeh, you have a point. I would want to beat your ass. But couldn't Dean--"

"He wouldn't have noticed. It was off by milliseconds and wouldn't have effected his health." A clock went of with the new hour. Castiel looked in the direction of the clock, and then looked back at Sam with sad eyes. "It's time.  I don't want you to be late. You _can_ do this!"

 

Sam's tears started falling again. "I know, I know I can do this. Just...just promise that you will call if you hear of anything, anything supernatural at ALL! Promise me!?!"

 

"I promise."

 

"O, okay. I'm ready then." Sam grasped the straps of his backpack and closed his eyes. He felt Castiel's light touch on his forhead. His eyes flashed open again quickly. He looked at Cas with concern.

 

"Cas?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Will you be okay?"

 

"Of course Sam, you know I have my grace back."

Sam let out a sigh. "Right."

"And my angel blade."

The last thing Sam saw in the bunker was Castiel winking at him.

When he blinked, Sam was no longer standing in the bunker, but outside of a place he knew very well.

Sam smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
